Verity and Felicity
by MissPollyDoodle
Summary: When the Headmistress of Hogwarts finds out that Dumbledore planned to ask a group of vampires from the USA to help them during the war, she decides to carry on with the plan and invite them over to stay in Scotland, so that's how the Cullens ended up coming to Hogwarts. Angst and fluff and romantic times for some lucky and unlucky characters. Please read and review xx
1. News

A/N: This is my first fic that isn't a oneshot and I'm afraid there'll probably be long gaps between updates.

And do you think I should us American spelling when writing the Twilight bits? Cos they're American and I'm British.

Please review and tell me what you think xxxx

Bella POV

'We're going to Britain.'

Those were the words that caused utmost chaos in the Cullen household – not that utmost chaos was a rare thing there.

'Really, really, really?' Emmett, my large, lovable big brother cried, his eyes shining, '_Britain_, as in the Queen and pots of tea and London?'

'London! Oh, I can't wait to go to Oxford Street! The centre of all clothes shops!' Alice, my extremely loud and considerably smaller sister was in fits of ecstasy, staring at Carlisle in delight.

'Sounds like fun.' My other sister, Rose, said, sarcastically, with a quirked eyebrow.

'Actually, it's Scotland,' Carlisle said, 'but we can fit some time in to go to London.' He hastily added as Alice's face fell.

'Britain?' Edward, who was my husband (though I've been married to him for ten years now I still can't get over how amazing that sounds), had a need to know everything, since, until recently he had been able to read everyone's mind. I managed to put a permanent shield over him, so he could only read the minds of the people in his bubble – which was only him.

'I have some, ah, old friends there who need my help.' Carlisle said, smiling apologetically. 'We'll be at a school of sorts.'

Emmett groaned. I wasn't happy either. I had only repeated high school once, but it was hell, even with Edward.

'A school with humans?' My other brother, and Alice's husband, Jasper's gold eyes were fearful.

'Ssh,' Alice put her finger over his lips and curved around him before kissing him deeply, 'you'll be fine.'

'Get a room' Again with the snarkiness Rosalie.

'Don't mind if we do.' Alice murmured suggestively.

'Please, not now.' Carlisle's face was creased up in worry, and I could tell that a trip across the globe would be stressful for him too, but really, what could be stressful for vampires?


	2. Meanwhile, in the Potter Household

'What are they again?' Harry asked, his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose.

'Vampires. And one shapeshifter' Neville Longbottom, the Herbology teacher and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had the drained look of someone very afraid who was trying not to be.

'They certainly don't look like it.' He nodded his head towards the photo on the kitchen table of Harry's house. It wasn't ideal, doing Hogwarts business when his three children, one godson and seven nephews and nieces were crowding round the keyhole trying to listen. Fortunately Ginny's spell to repel the Extendable Ears that, Merlin knows how, Roxie and Fred had managed to obtain, was working.

The picture of the vampire showed eight perfect looking people, all with white skin.

'They looked Photoshopped.' Harry murmured, 'It's a muggle thing' he explained as Neville's face grew more confused.

'And the shapeshifter?'

'Well, I don't know but Susan, God bless that silly woman, told me that he turns into a wolf.' Susan Bones was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, a post that suited her perfectly, she seemed to take after her aunt, Amelia, who worked at the Ministry.

'This is…' Harry was at loss for words. A group of vampires, completely unlike any vampires the wizarding world had ever seen before, and a shapeshifter, were coming to Scotland.

'Remind me why again.' He said as Neville slumped into a chair.

'Tea, anyone?' Ginny asked, coming into the kitchen through the back door.

Their amazing, wonderful, beautiful marriage had has it's share of lumps and bumps but, all in all, Harry was still as in love with her as that first kiss in his sixth year.

'No thank you,' Neville sat up, 'They're coming because during the war Dumbledore thought they could help us, but in the end they weren't needed, but yesterday Susan decided to invite them over here. I was against it, but you don't go against the Headmistress or the Transfiguration teacher, and especially not when they're combined.'

'I never liked Ernie, he always did have to have his way.' Ginny had sat down at the table, her fingers wrapped around a steaming mug, her diamond engagement ring glittering in the dim winter sunlight streaming through the window.

'What's this about Professor Macmillan?'

'Fred! I swear you're as bad as your namesake!' Harry cried as the offending twin poked his head through the window. It had become much easier to talk about Fred Senior as the years went on, and now they could talk about him without Molly bursting into tears or George running off.

'How much did you hear?' Ginny was in stern mother mode, scarily she could imitate her mother when she wanted to.

'Not much,' Fred said as he climbed in the window, closely followed by Roxanne (Ginny shook her head despairingly), who had dyed her hair, by muggle means, wine red, 'we won't tell the others.'

He pointed his wand at an orange in the fruit bowl and it deftly peeled itself, he grinned and popped a segment in his mouth, before asking with a slightly orange grin: 'So when are they arriving?'

A/N: So how was it? Please review, or I won't put anything else up. Do you like the teachers? I was a bit stuck with them xx


	3. On a plane to Merry olde Grete Britane

**A/N: New chappie! **

**I just noticed that I've done one of the chapters in first person and the other in third, from now on I'll be doing it all in first person.**

**I'm also not going to upload more chapter unless I get at least 1 review! Only 1! Please! x**

Nessie POV

Oh my God, I am so utterly bored. Sitting on a plane for eight hours is boring for anyone, humans, vampires, hybrids or maybe even WITCHES AND WIZARDS.

Because that's why I am on a flight to Scotland, to visit a school of magic, where wizards and witches (I know, what the actual hell?) learn magic.

I'm sitting next to my Jakey, who, though is even more freaked out than I am about the whole magic thing, is fast asleep, and Mom and Dad are behind us, chatting in hushed voices. I wrenched my fingers out of Jake's clenched hand, and twisted round to see them. Before Mom could protest I grabbed her hand and told her how worried I was. Her face broke into a tired smile and she clasped my hand tighter.

'Don't worry sweetie,' she looked over to Dad, who's eyes were closed and was muttering under his breath, 'he's stressed out, why don't you, you know, talk to Jake.'

I sighed and turned around. I love Jacob: he's my soulmate, but _everyone_ is always going like: 'Why don't you go see Jake, Jacob'll look after you, you're his imprint.' I have the best time with him and I would way rather hang out with him than anyone else, including Alice (my best girly), Rose (who's like, my best friend) or Emmett (he's just…Emmett), I just hate the way they always assume that I will hang with Jake.

Speaking of the guy, he's awake.

'Nessie' every time he sees me he says my name with a huge silly smile on his face (it's so cute, though is it worth saying that I, like Mom, am not mad about the nicky), 'Nessie, honey.'

Oh, I love him so much.

'So how long left,' he says, stretching his long legs

'Only, about 40 hours' I said, closing my eyes and flicking a tickly gold ringlet behind my shoulder.

He laughed and coiled the ringlet around his finger.

'You're so funny when you're grumpy.'

'I'm not _grumpy_, I just don't get it.' By it, I mean magic. Seriously, how can it work? And why, oh why do we have to Scotland? At least we can go to London, that's the capital of Merry olde Grete Britane right? Or is it like, Edinburgh or Wales or something?


	4. A Guessing Game

The blonde boy walked my dreams again last night. It worries me. I can't have _him_ in my head. His face was even more perfect than last week, when I last dreamt of him. This isn't good. I used to only think about him sparingly – somebody who looked like him, or spoke like him, or _smelt_ like him (yes, I know what he smells like), would spark off some distant memory.

I can't think of him like this. He's not for me. It's like bloody Romeo and Juliet. Except that they were in love with one another and he hates me. He has a right to.

**A/N: teehee, I was getting bored so I decided to put this little bit up EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T HAD ANY MORE REVIEWS! I have deliberately not put the POV on this so you have to guess who it is and who they're thinking about! So, review, review, review and guess who it is! And there will be no more chapters until I get some guesses xxx **


	5. Some random hotel

**A/N**: **Hmmm…it seems I can't resist updating….but this is only a short one and there will NOT be any more until I get more reviews…I have only had 1 more since last time, and I did say I wanted guesses.**

**Though maybe no one wants to read my story XC**

**And sorry to the Guest who asked if it was Hermione! It isn't (clue: it's one of the ships that I mentioned on my profile)**

Nessie POV:

Lying on a bed in some random (5 star, thank God) hotel room wasn't the way I imagined our summer break. We had weeks until the semester (term, term) started and those weeks were filled by sitting around doing nothing.

Well, my parents had plenty to do. They made use of the queen-sized bed in their room.

It makes me feel slightly sick.

**That's all you get…and since I think for all the Twilight chapters I'm going to be writing in Nessie's POV I won't bother writing POV unless it's someone else okee dokee x**


	6. Something's wrong

**A/N: Well I was just checking this story to see where I'd got to and I realised I hadn't uploaded the latest chapter I'd written, so here it is!**

**I honestly don't think I can resist writing more and more…it's like a drug for me!**

**One thing I am going to do though, is try and write longer chapters, bbuuutt, no long chapters until I get loads more reviews. Perhaps a long one once I get 5 more? That's really as much as I can hope for.**

**Thank you to those who have very kindly reviewed already! Without yousies I wouldn't want to right, thank you thank you xxx**

Harry POV

The time had come round again for that visit to Diagon Alley. James would have to make do with his tight fitting robes – he'd had a growth spurt over the summer, Merlin knows how as he'd been holed up in his room most of the time; he should be shrivelled up like a weed from the lack of sunlight, but it was his last year at Hogwarts and he doubted that Albus would grow anywhere near as tall as him. James was tall, even taller than me now, and him being a chaser, he had muscles that Harry had not. It made him feel old.

Speaking of James, he hadn't been his usual self. When I told him that we were going to Diagon Alley he said he didn't want to go. Of course, he didn't have to – Ginny knew exactly what he needed – but it wasn't like him to refuse a chance to go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He was very much like both Weasley sets of twins in that aspect. He was the confident one – the good looking, popular guy who always got the girls, like my dad, or Sirius, his namesakes really. Albus was more reserved.

But at the moment it was almost the other way round. Something wasn't quite right with James. Stuck in his room all day, brooding.

Probably some girl.


	7. Exciting New Chapter!

Okay, very very sorry this is just and author's note. Actually that's a lie. I am just doing this to get attention really, because it seems like no one has been reading my stories (YES THIS GOES OR THE OTHERS TOO) , but I know that some people have favourite etc. If you want more chapters then I need to have more reviews. If I don't get any more reviews then I'll just give up.

Plus I want guesses about chapter 4. It is one of the pairings I listed as a favourite on my profile if you want a clue.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO AND REVIEW! xxx


	8. They're the ones who don't sleep

**A/N: Okay people, I am not happy. After my angry note last time, which I do not apologise for, I have not had any sort of reaction. Am I boring, am I wasting my breath, am I embarrassing myself here, does anyone care? (hell, I sound like a teacher). Please everyone….give me some reviews.**

**And because I can't resist, here is a new short chapter:**

Woke up this morning to the wonderful news that we are going to get our school supplies. Yaaaay. At least Alice and I can sneak off and go to Oxford Street - she all but promised me that she'd buy me a new school wardrobe, and I really need it. It's not like I've grown, well not much, but more that none of the clothes I have are suitable for fall (autumn, it's autumn) in Scotland, at Hogwarts (again, what the hell? What sort of name is Hogwarts?).

So, here I am, crack of dawn, about half past eight, sitting in my godforsaken room, waiting (yes, I'm the one waiting, even though they are the ones with super speed who don't have to sleep) for the rest of my family to get ready so we can get this over and done with.

'Neeesssssieee' Oh, God now I'm going to have to get changed into an Alice outfit. 'What are you wearing?' She asks poking her head around my doorway, inquisitively, as if she really wants to know, 'Very good, honey' And she waltzes off, my outfit approved.

'Bella, what are _you…wearing_?' And now she's got to Mom.


	9. Diegon, Dogain, Deagin Alley?

**A/N: Well here you go. Officially the longest chapter I have ever written on this website. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Unfortunately I can see that people reviewed (by email) but they aren't coming up here. But ohsy wells, doesn't matter. Thank you anyway!**

Sir Jesus Christ, I have never been to a more amazing place. I admit I was worried about what this Alley place would be like, but when I got there, I couldn't have imagined anything more magical.

We travelled here in a luxury taxi Carlisle hired, and got into this Alley (Digoan, or Diagen or something) THROUGH A WALL. This place is actual crazy, but crazy good, I think.

Once we got in it was an explosion of colour and people and magic. The only place similar that I can think of is a market we went to in Morocco. After going to a wizarding bank, where we exchanged our muggle – I really detest that word – money for galleons, sickles and knuts (again WTF is up with the magicky words?) we went to get my school supplies, because I am going to be there as a school student (which at first I wasn't thrilled about, because I don't want to go back to high school, but it could be quite cool).

We went to a robe shop – Madam Malkin's – a _robe_ shop. I am going to be wearing robes. Alice was surprisingly calm, even happy, about it, since baroque opulence is very in. And baroque opulence = flowing, billowing robes. The only problem is they're plain black. Yes, black is provocative, and black is sexy, but not for school. We did get to buy some dress robes though. That was Alice's job. She shooed everyone out of the shop, and after half an hour, having found nothing, designed no less than three robes for the Madam Malkin and her assistant Madame Corissa to make for me, despite the supply list saying one. I was going to have an amazing wardrobe by the time I got back to school, I hope: I have absolutely no idea what they look like because of Alice's obsession with surprises and secrecy.

After Madam Malkin's we went around and got all my stuff – stuff like solid gold cauldrons (though the letter said pewter) and actual potion ingredients!

Last of all we're went to a wand shop – seriously I am actually starting to like the whole magic thing. I mean, it's really weird and freaky, but it is quite cool. We all have magic wands!

As soon as we walked in the atmosphere hit me. It was small, but all of the walls were intricately painted with creatures that must only exist in the magical world: dragons and strange horned buffalo like animals.

'You do seem too old to be getting your first wands'

Jake and I looked around in shock to see a short slim woman with long tangled blonde hair, but the rest of my family obviously knew she was there.

'Luna' she said smiled dreamily, holding her hand out, 'and you are?'

'The Cullens.' Carlisle said smoothly, 'We're here for wands'

Luna's pale face creased up and she closed her cloudy blue eyes, shaking her head. We all looked on in bewilderment.

'Sorry, nargles, what were you saying?'

'Er, wands' Carlisle repeated.

'Of course'

It took nearly an hour for us all to get wands. Rose, Jasper and Em all got theirs on their first try but all the rest of us were more complicated. We ended up paying a fortune because Alice and Rose insisted on having designs carved onto theirs 'to increase their aesthetics'. Seriously girls?

So, many wands later, we all left, eight thin sticks of wood in our pockets: Carlisle's apple with unicorn tail hair, Esme's mahogany with demiguise hair, Rose's cherry with veela hair, Em's Larch with dragon heartstring, Uncle Jazz's elm with ashwinder ash, Alice's birch with fairy wings (yep, fairies exist too), Mom's holly with unicorn tail hair, Daddy's Muin with phoenix tail feather and mine hawthorn with chimaera scale. Jake didn't get a wand because he isn't magic. I know. It's a bit harsh on him, because we all have a bit of magic in us because we're vampires but Jake doesn't have that.

As we left the shop, Luna still talking as if we were still there (she was prattling on as she gave us our wands too, about the different, newer wand cores, about the old owner of the shop, about how rare my wand core was (yes, I get a rare one!) ectera etcera)

By now it was getting late, and as we walked past a shop full of extremely noisy owls (me and Rose checking our reflections in the window: I still looked as perfect as ever, not a shiny blondie ringlet out of place) Alice grabbed my arm and forcibly pulled me across the road. A couple of people looked on in surprise at her speed and strength (I was literally pulled off my feet) but Alice ignored them.

'Clothes time,' she smiled evilly, 'we are sneaking off.'

Rose appeared at her shoulder, 'Edward can hear everything we're saying' she said rolling her eyes, 'he doesn't like it.'

Alice looked over my shoulder (not actually as hard as you would've thought, with her being short and all, because I'm not exactly statuesque) and beamed at Edward.

Inside I was fizzing. Yes, London! I mean the shops here were amazing and freaky, but Harrods, Selfridges, Harvey Nichols, Liberty! Oh, I feel like Alice! I have the shopping bug.

Dad is smirking at me. I think secretly he kind of likes being able to throw money at me – it's something he never was able to do with Bella. I really like it too; an unlimited shopping allowance. How could anyone go without?

Five minutes later I am walking into Harrods. Alice is flying around the suddenly and suspiciously empty clothes section, selecting hundreds of items until she is completely obscured by the meter high pile of multi-colored garments (spelt colour, must get with the English lingo).

'Here Ness' she says passing me a red top, 'this first.'

'Don't call me that,' I grumbled, taking the slip of fabric, 'Alice! I'm going to school, not a nightclub!'

It was low cut, skimpy and had three large, strategically placed holes on it.

She sighed frustrated and snatched the top back, 'I swear to God you sound more like your mother every day.'

Not sure whether I'm pleased about that or not actually. I love my mom, but I don't know if I want to be like her. On the other hand I think we aren't that close any more – I'm closer to Dad – and I do kind of want people to see her in me, she is my mom after all.

Wait a min, I'm getting all sappy. Ah no, tha ain't gonna do guv'nor. Yes! I am really getting this British thing down.


	10. Someone's a bit jel

**A/N: here's another little bit for you, my lovely readers.**

**Just a little internal monologue by Miss L. L. Potter (you all know who she is, right?)**

**And I forgot to say last time: WELL DONE TO THE CLEVER REVIEWER WHO GUESSED WHO CHAPTER 4 IS ABOUT! **

Can't believe I am going into my THIRD YEAR at Hogwarts. It's crazy, I'm so grown up! We have only just got back from Diagon Alley and I am sooo happy that I have new broom. SilverWhisp 420 too. That's way better than what James had when _he_ was in Year Three. I think he's well cross about it too – he's sulking in his room. He's bitter cos I am way more popular than he ever was when he was my age.

Him and the Longbottom triplets and Rosie and Fred and Roxie. They were the perfect, pretty ones who could do no wrong. It's not my fault that I went later, so I'm forever going to be James' little sister. Mum says she can relate with that. I doubt it. No one really knows what it's like to be me. But I am the most popular in my year. I have Lorcan and Ly (my bf!) and Hannah and in Ravenclaw there's Theodora, so I do have quite a lot of friends.

Everyone says that Al suffers more than I do; they don't say it when I can hear, but it's not hard to listen at keyholes, you know? I think Dad thinks that he's gay or something (like, lol) that is completely ridiculous.


	11. Lullaby and Goodnight'

**A/N: Well here is a new chapter…hope you like it! **

**Just so you know, in this Renesmee looks about 15, and for the story's sake she ages really slowly now, at about the same rate as humans x**

Okay, deep breaths, I can do this.

Oh, God, why did I come here?

I'm sitting on my bed. It's exactly one o'clock in the morning, and I am really regretting coming to England. This whole magic thing is doing my head in. I can't believe I actually believed it and bought magic stuff and…

Of course it's real! I've got a wand, safe inside my bedside drawer. I am magic. I

I am so tired, but I can't sleep. Imagine that. The one time I'm tired and I actually need to sleep I can't. So ironic.

The rest of my family are awake (obviously) and gathered in Mom and Daddy's room. All apart from Jake, of course, who is snoring loud enough to wake the entire hotel up.

Jake isn't coming with us. He told me earlier. I think magic is too much for him to handle, and I'm really not sure where our relationship is going. It's still kind of platonic, but it's so obvious he wants more, and I feel so bad because I don't want that. I really really love him, but I'm not sure what way.

Sometimes I let my mind wander. I think about what it would be like if Jacob and me were romantically involved and…well he is fit. Problem is back then Daddy knew everything I thought, so he was a bit messed up about it. Mom managed to sort him out, as she does.

Talking of Momma and Daddy, and everyone else, they're all being remarkably quiet. Usually I can hear them, even when they're talking so only vampire ears can hear. But now, I think they deliberately don't want me to hear. I wish I knew what they were talking about, but one movement and they'll know what I'm up too.

God, my mind's muddled. I really want to sleep. August 31st so school tomorrers. Yayyy! I can't wait (cue ironic tone).

I pull my hair over my shoulder and loosely plait it, coiling the curls around my fingers. Know that my growing has slowed down, so has my hair. It's about to my waist, just how I (and Rose and Alice and Mom) like it.

'Hey, sweetie' Mom…

'What?' I say irritably. 'Seriously Mom, go away.'

She instantly looks hurt, and I feel the slightest tinge of guilt.

'You should be asleep.'

I growl under my breath, and shuffle under the thick covers. Mom sits beside me, her hand resting on my head.

'Lullaby, and good night,

With pink roses bedight,

With lilies overspread,

Is my baby's sweet head.

Lay you down now, and rest,

May your slumber be blessed.

Lay you down now, and rest,

May thy slumber be blessed.

Lullaby, and good night,

You are your mother's delight,

Shining angels beside

My darling abide.

Soft and warm is your bed,

Close your eyes and rest your head.

Soft and warm is your bed,

Close your eyes rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes.

Mother's right here beside you.

I'll protect you from harm,

You will wake in my arms.

Guardian angels are near,

So sleep on, with no fear.

Guardian angels are near,

So sleep on, with no fear.

Lullaby, and good night,

With pink roses bedight,

With lilies overspread,

Is my baby's sweet head.

Lay you down now, and rest,

May your slumber be blessed.

Lay you down now, and rest,

May thy slumber be blessed.'

It's the lullaby she sang to me when I was a baby. I didn't need it of course. I was the ideal child: I slept when I was meant to, and slept soundly. I could read myself to sleep if I wanted, though Mom said that I wouldn't be able to sleep if I read. No, the lullaby was comforting. She sang it and I listened.


	12. The ingenuity of a Coffee Maker

**A/N: Well, hello. I haven't really had any reviews, but it feels so long since I last updated so I really had to write something. **

**Please people, reviews are my payment! The less reviews I get, the longer the gaps between updates will be. It's not hard to simply type a couple of words at the end of each chapter **** xx**

'Mummy, Mummy, Mummy,' I turned, sighing in exasperation.

'What _now_ Lil?'

'Can't find my wand, my blue jumper, my toothbrush, Cora's lost and James won't get up.'

Oh, for Merlin's sake. I stormed over to the spiralling stairs and yelled up.

'James Potter get out of bed now! We are flooing to Ron' and Hermione's in 10 minutes.'

'Mummy, please help me.'

I looked down at my thirteen year old daughter.

'Look, wear a different jumper or cardigan or whatever, and-'

'Which one?' she stalked out of the room, 'I have nothing to wear!'

The first day of term is always so stressful. Give it an hour Ginny, I told myself, and they'll all be gone.

I will miss them so, though, Lily wants to stay over for Christmas, and probably Al too, so I won't see them until Easter. At least Jamie assured me that he'll be coming back. Strange really, he's usually much more the popular party guy than Al.

'Got to dash, honey,' Harry spun in, knocking over a bowl of dirigible plums, 'sorry, sorry.'

Doing up his tie, he leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

'Slow down' I grinned. Pulled him closer and put my arms around his neck. 'Where are you going so early.'

I felt his breath against my neck as he laughed.

'The Ministry.'

'Of course'

He pulled himself away. 'I really have to go.'

'Love you.'

'Love you, bye bye.'

He ran out, fumbling with the key in the brass lock.

'Look after James, he's not himself.' He called over his shoulder as he stepped into the shiny black BMW, a purchase egged on by Dad and the few thousand galleons burning a hole in his pocket.

A scream from upstairs jerked me out of my thoughts.

'Lily.' I called.

Growling, now really wasn't the time for squabbling, I dragged myself up the wobbling wooden staircase – they really did wobble too much, that's another 50 galleons or so to fix – and stomped in the direction of the shouting. Al's room. How surprising.

'Lily, get OUT. NOW!'

Lily was sitting on the carpet, rubbing her arm.

'It was Albus,' she whined, 'He threw his Wood toy at me.'

'She wouldn't leave me alone.' He retaliated, picking up the small figurine of Oliver Wood, Keeper for Tutshill Tornados.

'You have precisely thirty seconds to get dressed and get downstairs to eat your breakfast. Lily, you too.'

Albus grumbled and opened his wardrobe.

'Lily,' I warned, and she flounced out.

That sorted, I advanced towards James' room. It was dark, the curtains closed.

'Jamie,' I crooned, 'you've got to get u-up.'

'Go away.' He rolled over, facing the wall.

'James, you have to go to school. The train leaves in an hour, and we are going to your aunt' and uncle's in,' I checked my watch, 'about 2 minutes.'

He ignored me.

'James.'

'For Merlin's sake, Mum.'

'Downstairs'

I left his room, trying to work out what I was doing wrong. When they were little, I was the best mummy in the world, but now all the hormones and teenage drama had pushed me into the boring mum leave me alone I need my freedom sort of mother. I hated it.

Twenty minutes later, and ten minutes later than we should be going, James stumbled downstairs, his hair sticking up and his t-shirt on backwards. Shaking my head, I handed the floo powder to Albus, who sprinkled it at his feet and held his breath as the green flames engulfed him.

'You James,' I said, handing it to him.

Once he'd gone, I followed, and fell into my brother's arms.

'Oh' I choked, as I was viciously swept down by Hermione brandishing a large brush.

She beamed at me as Ron released me from his massive grip.

'Good to see you Gin,' he said, and Hermione nodded like a nodding thing.

'Lil and Albus are off with Rose and Hugo,' she said, pointing behind her into their state of the art kitchen. Hermione had insisted she needed all the latest muggle technology, as well as the magic. Neither Ron, nor our father when he visited, really minded. Mainly because of the lack of work and the absolute ingenuity of a coffee maker, retrospectively.


	13. I wish I was good enough

**A/N: longest chapter so far! Hope you guys like it, and I'd like you to know, I wasn't going to write this. I was thinking of just letting the story go….I was getting bored. There was no point in writing because I wasn't getting any reviews. You never know, it could happen again…**

…**so…**

**Please review! Go back and review every chapter if you haven't! Please, or I'll stop writing xxx**

I stare at the girl looking at me through the glass. She stares back.

You could say that she was beautiful. Her features were perfect. She was perfect.

Compared, however, to others, she was nothing more than ordinary.

Her face was heart-shaped, elegant sculpted cheekbones, and a softly pointed chin. Her lips were full, like her mother's, a natural pout, rosebud shape, pink and rosy.

I lifted up an old, but pristine, lipstick and gently brushed it over those lips.

Her nose was small, shapely, like a young child's.

I looked down at it.

As the girl behind the glass raised her eyes, in perfect unison with mine, her long curving dark gold-brown eyelashes brushed her smooth cheeks. Her skin was unblemished, a peachy pale colour, a glowing gold, the cheeks undertoned with pink, and embarrassingly, occasionally red.

Those eyes. Those eyes were large and deep. Brown like coffee and chocolate and warmth, rich and dark and velvety, the lightest gold-copper flecks, spreading out from the black pupil. Framed elegantly by artfully plucked arched eyebrows.

As I leaned forward to see her eyes better, and she leaned towards me, a lock of hair fell over the front of her soft silk and lace dressing gown. I out my hand round my neck and pulled all of my hair round to the front.

In the glass her hair looked like gold. It coiled down in thick luxurious ringlets, loosely twisting and curling as the light danced of it. A simple centre parting, falling in layers down the side of her face, ending at the bottom of her back, but I knew, if you pulled one of those ringlets taut, it would reach almost to the top of her thighs. It was thick hair, strong, that required too much waxing and tweezing and plucking and pulling to keep the pretty girl behind the glass beautiful. It was a pain, another bother that came with being a hybrid, another thing that vampires don't need to worry about.

I stood up, and she followed.

I undid the loosely tied belt of the gown, and it fell towards my feet.

The girl in the mirror looked fat. Her shoulders were thin, perhaps shapely, but underneath her breasts her too large. Alice said they were what men wanted. Rosalie was jealous. I was jealous. They were vampires, slim and subtly curving. By human standards, mine were average, there's were too small. An A Alice was, though she hardly needed the support of a bra, Rosalie was a B, and she had plenty of bras, all for Emmett.

A C. Voluptuous, busty, curvaceous, and out of place with my trim family.

Behind the glass, the girl's stomach looked almost thin. Almost. You couldn't see her ribs, but she didn't balloon. You could count Alice's ribs.

Her hips were curvy. The hip bones were visible, jutting out slightly, more than any of my female relatives, even Esme, who has 'child-bearing' hips as she puts it. I haven't even had a child, yet I'm large enough to.

I turn, and look at the mirror girl's behind. Her bum is ample, well-rounded, fat and plump. Her legs are slim though, as slim as Rose's.

She turns around once again, so she faces me. She puts her dressing gown on again, and ties it. She sits down, and her fingers hover over the little pots and tubes of makeup. Things bought at secretive times, taken from Alice and Mom, special things to make her more beautiful.

First she squeezes a little bit of foundation, in Pale, onto her hand then a bit more, and more. She rubs it on her face, massages it round.

My face is paler, and smoother. Now highlighter, under my eyes, hiding the bags, contouring, for cheekbones and forehead and nose, blusher, on the apples, no not too much, eyeliner, kohl, mascara, lip stain, shadows, varnish, beautifu-

Like a painted doll. Covered and fake and nothing like the tutorials and pictures. Nothing like the beautiful vampires outside hunting. I am ugly and I am stupid.

The girl in the glass is like a statue, and I am too. No movement. Stock still like a vampire.

Slowly, so so slowly, she pulls herself up, and moves to the ensuite bathroom. The air is cold from the open window.

In the bathroom I run the water until it would burn a human and I plunge my face in and scrub it with my hands.

When I look up, my hands are raw, and my face is dripping and red. My eyes are bloodshot. My hair hangs down in wet tangles around my face. I look like I am crying.

An arm is around me and it pulls me into a hug so familiar and comfortable.

"I love you Renesmee." he says, "the way you are. Don't ever change."

And it makes me angry. That he will stop me from changing. He will tie me down and hold me forever, and I will stay the same for him. I can't change.

But I don't say anything. I let him rock me, and I don't make a noise.

I am almost sleeping.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What the hell have you been up to?!"

Oh dear God.

"We leave at 4 in the morning, and wake you up, so you have time to pick an outfit, and I have time to approve of it! You have done nothing!"

For such a small person Alice really makes a noise. She looks almost comical, so short and explosive. I can hear my dad snicker downstairs.

"Come on" she pulls me out of Jacob's arms, and into my bedroom. "I am trusting you to choose an outfit, by 10.30"

And she leaves.

I look at my watch. Quarter past ten. Hmm, 15 minutes, that's longer than usual.

Rifling through my cupboard I pick out a lacy navy camisole.

"No no no no no" Alice hurtles upstairs and rips the top out of my hand, "you can't wear _this_!"

I snatch it back, mercifully it's not torn, "Actually, Alice, I can."

"Please Ness," oh…she does look so cute.

"Please Alice, let me choose for once."

She sighs and skips downstairs. Wow, that was easier than usual. Something must be making her so mellow.

And then it clicks. Jasper. Thank you Mr Hale.

I laugh and return to looking through my clothes, selecting skinny jeans, but I can't find a top. It's so unfair that Alice and Rose both got rooms with three wardrobes and I only got one. Mine clothes are literally exploding out. And I can't find anything to wear.

Aha! My loose cream wool jumper, new and gorgeous.

I get dressed and just as I'm trying to adjust my Gilly Hicks bra strap, Alice bounds up, holding up a pair of dark darker darkest brown sued ankle boots with a peep toe (glad I had my nails done whilst in London – Rouge Soleil)

"These are for you" she squeals, "a present from Rose and I, to say bye and good luck! I knew you'd love them!"

And I do. Oh, they're gorgeous. And they fit like a dream.

"Only about 7 thousand dollars too."

"Oh, Alice, you'd only spend that much on me?" I say with a mock pout.

She laughs and steps back.

"You are so pretty." She beams.

I grab a headband with a floral printed bow on it – so British and vintage – ,my new Paul's Boutique bag, throw on a couple of charm bracelets, my watch with the dyed leather bow on it, two rings (my amazing scrabble one with R on it and the one which is just 4 gold letters linked together: LOVE), and run downstairs.

"Ready to go"

My entire family are crowded in the lobby, each holding a present, extravagantly wrapped. Apart from Bella – Mom, who's gripping something in her free hand.

Carlisle steps forward first and hands me a small box wrapped in white, a round glass ball filled with smoke.

"A Remembrall," he said, "I managed to pull a few strings and get you this. It's magic, so it'll help you fit in, no?"

"Er, thanks."

Emmett and Jasper gave me an EFFING (yes, very British) BROOMSTICK. WHICH FLIES. It's actually amazing. It's called a Bir2O (no idea what that means) and is the newest and most expensive they could find.

Mom and Dad simply pressed their gift into my hand. It was a large gold heart, with a diving swallow on it, a necklace.

"To go with your locket." Mom said quietly. My locket was tucked inside my cami, and I was suddenly very glad I had it on.

I turned to Jake, who had followed me down the stairs, expecting to see him holding something extravagant. But he was empty handed.

"I wasn't clued in with the gift plan." He said bitterly.

"Actually _Jacob_," dad said coldly, "there was no 'plan'. We all decided to give Nessie a present to say goodbye. It's nice to see you did the same."

Mom stroked him on the arm, admonishing him with her eyes, but I agreed. He usually gave me presents.

Carlisle broke the tension – cut it with a knife, you could have – by announcing that we all had to get into the car. This was met by many groans, so unfair that we had to drive to not freak out the humans. As I got in Jake leaned over me and clipped my seatbelt in. Inside I growled. I'm not a child. I don't need that, if we crashed, which I know we won't, because if the insane vampire driving skills, I was hardly going to be hurt.

"You shouldn't have been expecting a gift, Ness." He said, far too close for my liking.

I ignored him and played with my new necklace.

"Jake," my father warned.

"I'm going," he growled.

I let out a shaky breath. Mom, who was sitting next to me, surprisingly, took my hand and whispered reassurances in my ear.

"I just don't want him to be angry with me," I said quietly.

Mom just smiled.


End file.
